


sealed with a handshake

by sizhu



Series: KuroDai Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meeting, KuroDai Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Daichi meet for the first time. </p><p>The wheels of fate begin turning.</p><p>(Alternatively: Day 1 of KuroDai Week 2k16: First Meeting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sealed with a handshake

**Author's Note:**

> woaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> i'm so fuckin late but uni has been hell
> 
> i know it's super short but i'm trying to get back into the swing of writing things that _aren't_ for my senior seminar novella. 
> 
> also i needed to post _something_

The first time they met, it was their third year. Their third year and they'd never so much as heard a whisper of one another. Only hushed rumors of an era long past—the legend of the Battle of the Trash Heap was just that—a legend. Karasuno's legacy had fizzled out into nothingness, only a pitying whisper of flightless crows here and there.

But when Kuroo first laid eyes on the admittedly ragtag team and caught sight of their sturdy captain, the word 'flightless' was the last thing on Kuroo's mind. These crows… They weren't flightless. They'd had clipped wings before, but they were growing back slowly. They were rough around the edges. But that’s what they were all here for: training. Besides—Kuroo felt a swell of pride rise in his chest. He would be a stepping stone in the flightless crows' taking back the skies.

They would have a Battle of the Trash Heap once again, and it would be glorious. And when Karasuno's captain approached him, when Karasuno's captain clasped his hand around Kuroo's in a firm shake, Kuroo knew.

Kuroo knew his fate was sealed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kuroo-san."

"Oho, the pleasure is all mine, Sawamura."


End file.
